The goals of this project are 1) to determine the safety of rhu IL-1R administered intra-articularly in rheumatoid arthritis patients with active synovitis; 2) to evaluate the effectiveness of rhu IL-1R in modifying local joint inflammation; and 3) to determine the systemic pharmacokinetic parameters of rhu IL-1R when administered intra-articularly into a joint with active inflammation.